digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Submarimon
|level=Armor |levelref=Submarimon's Armor level is equated to that of a Champion Digimon in the card game and virtual pets. |levelcat=Champion |jatype=Aquatic |entype=Sea Animal |attribute=Free |attribute2=Vaccine |attribute3=None |family=Deep Savers |debut= |from=Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of ReliabilityDigimon Adventure 02, "20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea" 16 |to=Ankylomon |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart |java=Megumi Urawa |javan=(Adventure 02) |java2=Aiko Hibi |java2n=(Xros wars) |enva=Tom Fahn |envan=(Adventure 02)Digimon Encyclopedia: Digimon Adventure Cast List |partner=Cody Hida Mizuki |jacards= , , , |encards= |s1="Submarimon + ZekeGreymon" }} Submarimon is an Aquatic Digimon. It armor-digivolved through the power of the "Digi-Egg of Reliability". It swims freely around the ocean, and the techniques unleashed in underwater battles are no match for it unless they're also from a considerably Aquatic Digimon. Attacks *'Oxygen Torpedo'This attack is named "OXY Homing Missile" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Oxygen Homing): Discharges super-compressed oxygen. *'Submarine Attack': Assumes a distance while underwater, then instantly accelerates and performs a ramming attack while spinning the drill on its snout. *'Submarine Attack' (Aqua Vulcan): Fires water beams at the opponent from its drill. *'Hydro Jet' Design Submarimon is a fish-like with a long drill-like horn resembling the tusk of a . Behind its face are yellow ear-like flaps. It has a pair of fins and below its plated jaw are gridded yellow patterns with a purple underbelly behind it. It has stubby back mammalian legs with three claws. On its back is a cockpit that allows anyone to ride and pilot it. Etymologies ;Sabmarimon (サブマリモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(Ja:) |サブマリン|Sabumarin}}. ;Submarimon Name used in American English and some Japanese media. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 D-3 Version 3 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Submarimon digivolves, for one round, from Armadillomon with a Digi-Egg of Reliability. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Submarimon card, titled "PF DM Seijitsu", allows to digivolve to Submarimon during battle. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Fusion Digimon Digital Card Battle The Submarimon card is #176 and is an Ice-type Partner card with 850 HP, 0 DP, and 0 DP bonus. Its special effect reduces the opponent's attack power to 0, and its support ability is "Discard two cards from opponent's Online Deck. Draw one card." Digimon World 3 Submarimon can be summoned at any dock once the player obtains the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. Submarimon will ferry the player across the ocean between certain docks, but must be piloted along the correct path. However, Dolphmon, Gesomon, and Divermon will often attack Submarimon while it is swimming. Digimon Masters Submarimon Armor digivolves from Armadillomon using the Digi-Egg of Reliability. Digimon Heroes! Sabmarimon is card 6-373. Digimon Accel: Ultimate Genome Submarimon digivolves from any Rookie Digimon if it doesn't fulfill the requirements for any other Champion Digimon. Submarimon digivolves to Chirinmon if it has between 0 to 5 Dark DNA data, 11 to 15 Aquan DNA data, and 20 Holy DNA data; to Cerberumon if it has between 0 to 5 Holy DNA data, 6 to 10 Aquan DNA data, and 20 Dark DNA data; to Piximon if it has between 0 to 5 Dark DNA data, 6 to 10 Holy DNA data, and 20 Aquan DNA data; or to Deramon if it doesn't fulfill the requirements for any other Ultimate Digimon. Submarimon can also DNA digivolve to Cerberumon with Togemon. Notes and references de:Submarimon